Synucleinopathies also known as Lewy body diseases (LBDs), are characterized by degeneration of the dopaminergic system, motor alterations, cognitive impairment, and formation of Lewy bodies (LBs) and/or Lewy neurites. (McKeith et al., Neurology (1996) 47:1113-24). Synucleinopathies include Parkinson's disease (including idiopathic Parkinson's disease), Diffuse Lewy Body Disease (DLBD) also known as Dementia with Lewy Bodies (DLB), Lewy body variant of Alzheimer's disease (LBV), Combined Alzheimer's and Parkinson disease, pure autonomic failure and multiple system atrophy (MSA; e.g., Olivopontocerebellar Atrophy, Striatonigral Degeneration and Shy-Drager Syndrome). Several nonmotor signs and symptoms are thought to be harbingers for synucleinopathies in the prodromal phase of the diseases (i.e, the presymptomatic, subclinical, preclinical, or premotor period). Such early signs include, for example, REM sleep behavior disorder (RBD), loss of smell and constipation (Mahowald et al., Neurology (2010) 75:488-489). Lewy body diseases continue to be a common cause for movement disorders and cognitive deterioration in the aging population (Galasko et al., Arch. Neurol. (1994) 51:888-95).
Alpha-synuclein is part of a large family of proteins including beta- and gamma-synuclein and synoretin. Alpha-synuclein is expressed in the normal state associated with synapses and is believed to play a role in neural plasticity, learning and memory. Several studies have implicated alpha-synuclein with a central role in PD pathogenesis. The protein can aggregate to form insoluble fibrils in pathological conditions. For example, synuclein accumulates in LBs (Spillantini et al., Nature (1997) 388:839-40; Takeda et al., J. Pathol. (1998) 152:367-72; Wakabayashi et al., Neurosci. Lett. (1997) 239:45-8). Mutations in the alpha-synuclein gene co-segregate with rare familial forms of parkinsonism (Kruger et al., Nature Gen. (1998) 18:106-8; Polymeropoulos, et al., Science (1997) 276:2045-7). Over expression of alpha synuclein in transgenic mice (Masliah et al., Science (2000) 287:1265-9) and Drosophila (Feany et al., Nature (2000) 404:394-8) mimics several pathological aspects of Lewy body disease. In addition, it has been suggested that soluble oligomers of synuclein may be neurotoxic (Conway K A, et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA (2000) 97:571-576; Volles M J, Lansbury P T, Jr Biochemistry (2003) 42:7871-7878). The accumulation of alpha-synuclein with similar morphological and neurological alterations in species and animal models as diverse as humans, mice, and flies suggests that this molecule contributes to the development of Lewy body disease.